Wish upon a star
by wrongioliii
Summary: (In which the best friends of our two hero's are reversed) Adrien can't remember what love really feels like. He knows that Alya loves him, but they're best friends so that's kind of a given. He's read stories about people who find home, not in a structure, but a person. He craves that kind of love. Marinette is scared and exhausted...will the nightmares never end?
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't even gotten both feet flat on the ground, before hands had grabbed his shoulders and shaken him like a defective vending machine.

"Adrien!" Alya squealed, "You will never guess what happened yesterday!"

He gently placed his hands over hers and prayed her fingers off of his shoulders. He had a fairly good idea about what she was about to tell him.

"I got another interview with ladybug!" she announced, eyes shining.

"I cant wait to hear about it! Did you post it on the blog?" he asked, matching his excitement to hers. Of course, he already knew Alya had gotten an interview with Ladybug. He had been watching as Chat Noir. But he hadn't heard exactly what they had talked about.

"No, I was going to post it right after I showed you!" Aya replied.

Adrien laughed. Even in her excitement she was still being thoughtful. "Hurry and show me then! Before the first bell rings!"

Alya, always prepared, already had the video open when she unlocked her phone. The two friends huddled in the early autumn air as the video began to play.

He and Alya were still talking excitedly about the interview as they walked to class. Ladybug had been talking about Chat Noir, and he had blushed when Alya had asked her final question, 'Are you and Chat Noir dating?' _I wish,_ he thought. _I wish, I wish, I wish._

Ladybug had responded by giving a small laugh and a shake of her head, 'No,' she had said, 'we're just best friends, but,' she had paused then, getting an almost mischievous glint in her eyes, 'He does _love_ to flirt.'

Adrien had been surprised. He would never have thought that she would mention _that_ particular part of their friendship. But she had, and he found himself grinning from ear to ear with the thought of it.

After stopping off at their lockers, he and Alya made it to class and sat at their shared desk. Chloe was sitting atop her own, across the aisle from him, examining herself in a compact mirror. "So," she said suddenly, snapping the little case shut, "Are you and Alya dating?"

Adrien heard a little gasp behind him as the room went silent. _Marinette._ He thought, automatically putting a name to the sound he had heard. Beside him, Alya started laughing.

"You—" she gasped, pointing at Chloe, "you think— I'm—I'm dating— _Adrien?_ " she asked between breathless laughs. Adrien himself started laughing. Chloe could be so stupid sometimes.

He tried to calm himself down so that he could explain to Chloe that he and Alya were just really good friends when he made the mistake of looking up and catching Alyas eye. This started a new round of laughter that he couldn't seem to stop. It wasn't even that funny for chats sake!

He could see Chloe out of the corner of his eye, waiting impatiently until he and Alya laughed their hearts out.

As he started to calm down, he turned to face Alya, and cracked a grin. "You're crying!"

"Oh my gosh, I haven't had a laugh like that in a while." She shot a grin over his shoulder in the other girls direction, "Thanks Chloe!"

"You still haven't answered my question!" She snapped back in annoyance.

Adrien opened his mouth to reply but Alya beat him to it. "Nah Adrien and I aren't dating, we're just good friends. He's totally in love with somebody else."

"What!" Chloe exclaimed, looking a little shocked, "Who?"

Adrien was saved from saying the answer to that question out loud as the teacher entered the room.

 _Ladybug,_ He thought instantly. There was no question. Of course it was Ladybug. He didn't even need to think about it. It was a no brainer.

The rest of the morning went by impossibly slowly. Between Alyas cheeky grins and Chloes demanding looks, going home for lunch was starting to look appealing. When the bell rang he practically shot out of his seat and raced towards his locker. He shoved his books into the top cubby, grabbed his jacket, slammed the door shut and spun around, knocking right into the person walking by. "Sorry!" they said in sync.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "No, it was my fault Marinette. I was a little over eager to get home."

"Oh," she replied simply, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she turned her attention towards the floor, "It's okay Adrien, I, uh—I mean, well. I—I wasn't really paying attention in the first place, so, um-yeah," she laughed nervously and glanced up at him before looking back down at her shuffling feet.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her. This was the girl who was always helping others, maybe he could return the favour.

"No…" she sighed, trailing off, "I just, I haven't been sleeping well is all."

Now that she mentioned it, Adrien could see the bags under her eyes. He, himself had barely been sleeping. Nights of patrol's and homework combined with days of school and fighting akuma's were taking a toll on his body.

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry i can't to anything to help with that."

She gave a tiny laugh and lifted her face to offer him a shy smile, "It's okay," She replied, "have a nice lunch Adrien." and with that she was walking towards Nino, who was waiting for her at the door.

When she reached him, Adrien saw him lean down and whisper something in her ear, and watched as her face turned bright red. She swatted at his arm as he burst out laughing.

 _Are they dating?_ Adrien wondered. _Not that it's any of my business,_ he quickly added.

Pushing the thought aside, he pulled his jacket on and walked out to the waiting limo.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette is tired.

She loves being Ladybug, but she guessed being a superhero came with some kind of price. Now she knows what it is.

 _Nightmares._

Her mom being captured by an akuma, turned into a creature of evil, a _slave_ for whoever is trying to get their miraculous. Marinette having to fight her own mother, who wont even recognize that it's her behind the mask.

Her family's bakery burning to the ground with her parents still inside. Their screams echoing long after they're both gone. She's left all alone.

Nino finding out she's Ladybug and telling _everyone._ Her school gets attacked, her home gets attacked, Nino gets captured by an akuma. She doesn't think she has it in her to fight him again.

Chat Noir dying. Because they are superheroes and they do get into dangerous situations. But she has too many scenarios where Chat dies, _too many_.

Adrien being possessed by an akuma. How could she possibly fight _him?_

But the one she fears the most is Tikki leaving. Deciding that she isn't good enough to be Ladybug anymore, and finding someone else.

Every night without fail she wakes up drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Her parents chalk it up to the stress of school and overall being a teenager. _Yeah_ she thought, _and the weight of all of Paris on my shoulders._

They had decided to take a vacation for a week.

Of course, she had objected. As nice as a little vacation sounded, she had a duty to this city. She couldn't just leave it vulnerable while she walked along a beach somewhere. She had told her parents that missing a week of school would make her even more stressed out, she had told them that her friends needed her. She had come up with every safe excuse she could think of, but they just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Don't worry," Tikki said as she flew around a pacing Marinette, "Chat Noir will still be here, he can watch over everything until you get back!"

"I don't know Tikki…" She trailed off, "I don't want him to get hurt while I'm away. We're a team, I cant just abandon him."

"Oh Marinette, Chat will be fine! You need this vacation! Stop worrying!"

"Okay," she sighed, "I guess you're right. Chat can take care of himself."

But the doubt lingered.

She was late.

She had been pacing her room, trying to think of the best way to tell Chat about her one week break, that she completely lost track of time. Now, she was racing across Paris to their meeting spot, mentally slapping herself for the slip up.

The rooftops were dark but she could see her destination in the distance like a beacon, drawing her in. _The Eiffel Tower_.

This is where they always meet up for patrol. Its big, its bright, and no matter where you are you can always find it.

Marinette reached their meeting spot and looked around, _stupid cat always likes to hide in the shadows,_ she thought.

She scanned the area and sure enough there he was, green eyes flashing in the dark.

"Come on out Chat Noir I don't have time for your silly games," She called to him before taking a seat and staring out at the sleeping city.

He joined her, and they sat for a moment in comfortable silence. Marinette tried to tell him several times that she would be away, but she couldn't find the words. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. _This is silly,_ she thought, _just say it!_ "Chat?" she began tentatively.

His gaze turned to her and she felt all her courage fizzle away, how could she leave him on his own? What kind of partner did that?

She swallowed her doubt and kept talking, "I'm kind of taking a week off because I haven't been feeling so great lately and—and this is my last patrol until I come back."

He stared at her, no emotions crossing his face. She felt herself start to panic, "I know superheroes aren't supposed to take breaks or anything, but I really just need a week to sort stuff out and I really don't want to leave you all on your own, it's only 7 days and then I promise I'll—" She abruptly shut her mouth.

He was _grinning_ at her.

"Whats so funny?"

"You don't want to leave me all on my own?" he asked.

"Of course not Chat," she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "we're a team."

He looked at her hand on his shoulder and back to her face, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Okay." He said, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay?" Marinette echoed, confused. _Thats it? He's not upset? He's not going to ask why I'm leaving?_

"Okay." He repeated, giving her a sly smirk before reaching up and bopping her on the nose. He raced away, calling over his shoulder, "You're it!"

It took her a moment to get over her shock but then she was up and running after him,"You stupid cat!"

She heard him laughing across the rooftops and felt herself smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was thinking of doing an Alya or Nino POV but i don't know...if you peeps want it, you can send me a message, it'll be much appreciated! also, because midterms are coming up, i might not be able to post once a week or more. plus i want the chapters to not be rushed, quality over quantity ya know? anyways enjoy !**

Adrien groaned, someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" he called, rolling over to sit up on the side of his bed.

"Your father wanted me to inform you that you have a photoshoot today after school for the winter collection," Natalie told him from the other side of the door.

"Okay…did he say anything else?" he asked, his hope rising, even though he already knew what the answer would be.

"No," She replied curtly. His hope fell. _Of course not_.

As an afterthought she added, "Get ready for school, your breakfast is waiting downstairs."

He listened to her heels echo down the hall before he got out of bed and made his way over to the closet.

"Hey Plagg," he called to his sleeping kwami, "I had the best dream last night,"

"Let me guess," the small cat said from the depths of the blankets on Adrien's bed, "It was about Ladybug,"

"Yeah it was," he said, ignoring Plaggs mocking tone. A light blush graced his cheeks as he thought about the dream, "She let me take her to a bakery and then we sat on a rooftop and watched the sun set,"

"That's what you normally do though, minus the bakery," Plagg peeked his head out of the covers as he said this, observing Adrien from across the room.

"Yeah but…there was kissing," Adrien felt his face heat up. It was embarrassing to talk about this with Plagg but who else could he tell? Alya would laugh and tease him about being in love with Ladybug. He _was_ in love with her, but he didn't want the whole school to know. And he couldn't keep it all in, he would probably explode if he did that.

"Ugh!" Plagg exclaimed, burying himself in the blankets once again, "Spare me the details! What I really need right now is some Camembert!"

Adrien sighed, _all that cat cares about is cheese_. _I hope I'm not that annoying to Ladybug,_ he thought.

 _Ladybug_. She really distracted him. The only way he would get through the morning is if he pushed her out of his mind for now. He was good at that. Locking away things that hurt or distracted him. His fathers absence, memories of his mother, _Ladybug_.

He shook his head. _Okay_ , he thought. _First things first_.

He grabbed the container holding the smelly Camembert and opened it up, waving it around in front of the blankets to tempt his little friend out. Plagg shot out like a bullet, pouncing on the container and digging into his breakfast.

After he had finished—it had only taken Plagg a minute and two seconds to eat the whole wheel of cheese—Adrien opened his schoolbag and his little friend flew in.

He walked down the empty hallways, making his way to the dining room. He opened the door and sat at the end of the long table, placing his bag over the back of his chair.

The cook came out and placed his breakfast in front of him. He thanked her politely and dug in, eating as quick as he possibly could while still maintaining table manners. He finished, grabbed his bag, and headed to the front door. Getting to school early was a habit of his, so he could talk to his friends before class started.

He pulled his coat and his shoes on and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. Natalie stood near the door watching him, waiting to make sure he was on his way to school. "Goodbye Natalie," he said as he opened the door. She nodded to him before he slipped outside.

He walked calmly but quickly over to the waiting limousine. As he approached, the driver opened his door for him, and he slipped inside.

I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO THOSE LINE SPACER THINGS HELP

As soon as he stepped out of the car he saw Alya wave at him from the school steps, he walked over and sat beside her. She was writing furiously on her phone, he fingers flying across the screen, he regarded her for a moment before speaking up, "What are you doing?"

Without even a glance in his direction she responded, "I want to get an interview with Chat Noir for the blog but i don't know where i could catch him for it, it's not like i can ask him in the middle of a fight,"

Adrien wanted to give Alya an interview, but what if she recognized him? It was highly unlikely, he would be wearing his Chat Noir outfit, plus his mask would cover most of his face and his eyes changed with his transformation. There was still a slight chance that she could recognize him though, the risks were pretty high. But then again, Chat Noir _was_ the biggest risk taker in Paris.

"Hey Alya," he spoke, trying to draw her attention away from the screen, "I think i might know a place where you can find Chat,"

Her head snapped up at his words, he could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she processed what he had said. "Where?" she asked, trying not to show the desperation in her voice, she _really_ wanted that interview.

"He likes to hang out at the Eiffel Tower on Thursday nights, so he'll probably be there today, sometimes I see him on my way to photoshoots," That was a lie, he hung out at the Eiffel Tower on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to do patrol with Ladybug, but since she didn't know he was Chat, he figured the lie didn't do any damage.

"This is—this is awesome Adrien!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, trapping him in a death hug. He could barely answer because Alya was squeezing the air right out of his lungs.

Just as she released him, the bell rang. She jumped up off the stairs, pulling him with her towards the doors of the school, "I already have a bunch of questions i want to ask him, do you have any in mind?"

He didn't really have any questions he wanted to ask himself, but he played along, "Ask him about Ladybug, he's obviously head over heels for her,"

" _Of course_ I'm going to ask him about Ladybug!" she laughed as they arrived at their lockers, "Do you think he'll get nervous?"

"Chat Noir?" he asked, unconvinced, "You really think _Chat Noir_ will get nervous?"

"Everyone gets a little nervous when talking about their crush," she said as she closed her locker, she looked up at him expectantly, "Ready for class?"

As they walked to class, Alya talked about the new pictures she had added to the blog, but he was barely listening. _I don't get that nervous around Ladybug_ , he thought, _do I?_ He was brought back down to earth by Alya waving a hand in front of him, an amused smile on her face. "Thinking about _ton amour?_ "

He felt the blush creep up his cheeks as he tried to explain himself, "No! I don't—I wasn't—"

She cut him off laughing, "Told you people get nervous talking about their crush!"

He looked down at his shoes, cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment, "Come on," he mumbled to the floor, "Let's just go sit down."


End file.
